Fuck you Gaara
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya is ripped from her home to marry the Kazekage of Suna. She hates him he hates her. He was a demon boy she said see ya later boy. Can they survive or will their anger get the better of them?
1. chapter 1

I groaned as a bright light assaulted my eyes. I slowly hauled my self up into a sitting position as I blinked to adjust to the harsh light. Looking around I saw that the sun was well in the sky by now. _'Ugh it's probably around noon. Father is going to kill me'_ I groaned as I thought up the sure lecture I was bound to get the moment I stepped foot from my room.

I slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and slipped off; grinning as the cool floor touched the souls of my feet. It was nice. I looked around my room at the black walls with red paint splattered everywhere. My white desk was over along my far wall with a lamp hanging above it. Beside it sat one of many bookshelves. I loved my books. I had about 4 different shelves around the room filled with books.

Directly in front of my bed sat a big plasma screen tv with the double glass doors leading to the balcony right beside it. My couches and chairs that were scattered around the room were black and I had a red rug under each peice of furniture. My bed sheets were red silk with black fuzzy blankets and pillows. I had one of those princess bed thingys, ya know the thing that drapes down over your bed?, but it was black with red curtains. I stood there admiring my room, my safe place, when suddenly my door burst open and in came my sister Hinata. Hinata wasn't my blood sister though despite the fact that I grew up with her.

Her mother, Miname, found me in a park under the bench when I was just a month old. She was devastated that someone would leave a baby like that so she immediately took me back to her house and begged Hiashi to let her keep me. Hiashi, never being one to turn down Miname, reluctantly agreed. So BAM! Here I am today staring my not-blood- sister in the face as she just threw my door open _without knocking._ Which by the way is very unusual for her.

"What the fuck Hinata when did you turn into me?" I ask bewildered. Hinata was the shy quiet one.

"Shut up and get dressed!" She hissed while throwing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at me. Da fuck is going on? Why the hell is Hinata _hissing?!?!_ I barely had time to pull on my shirt before Hinata picked me up and ran out to my balcony.

"Hinata what the he-" Suddenly she threw me in the fucking air.

"WHAT THE FUCK HINATA I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. Before I could freaking die however a pair of strong arms caught me and suddenly I was in the tree outside my room. I looked up in bewilderment and locked eyes with Kiba Inuzuka, the dog boy who was also one of Hinata's teamates.

"Shut up and hold on" He barked at me. He shared a look with Hinata before taking off into the village.

HINATA POV

I pushed my pointer fingers together and bit my lip as I watched Kiba take off with Amaya. She was angry and confused no doubt, we did just kinda throw her from her window half dressed, but she had to realize this was for her own good. I just hope no one gets hurt in the process. she can be a bit... aggressive when provoked.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I stared with my jaw planted in the floor, Hinabi mirroring me. Tsunade and two elders were in our living room talking with Mother and Father. Since Hinabi and I happened to be up at the time they let us stay and listen._

 _"We would like to send Amaya to sunagakure to marry their Kazekage." The female elder spoke. What? They wanted to send Amaya away? Why? I mean I get she can be a little reckless and stupid but to send her away? Tears filled my eyes as I remembered all the times she and I spent together. Now she would be ripped away from me._

 _"Absolutely not!" Mother screeched and stood up. Her Byuakugan was pulsing and her hands were curled into tight fists, ready to strike. I flinched at mothers harsh tone. It was very rare to see her angry. I wondered how Amaya could sleep through all this. I looked at Hinabi and gave her the silent que. "Go" She nodded her head in understanding and dissapeared. I tried to quickly think up a plan. We had to get Amaya away. Hinabi would have at least one person ready in about 5 minutes._

 _"I- I'll go get A-Amaya." I stammered. I looked to mother, she understood. I quickly scurried away to the stairs and sprinted to Amaya's room. When I got to her room I flung her door open, screw politeness, and yelled at her to get dressed. I had about 5 minutes before Tsunade would be raiding the room. I knew she didn't like this any better then we did, but she had to do what she had to do._

I steeled my nerves as best I could and quickly made my way out to the hall only to come face to chest with Tsunades busty chest. I blushed as I stared at the giant lumps of skin and muscle and looked down at my own. It was pretty obvious that I was close to her in size but... she had a habit wearing such revealing clothes.

"Hinata where is Amaya?" She questioned as I avoided her gaze. She knew, I could tell by her tone. Without a word she pushed past me into Amaya's room and stared at the open balcony.

NORMAL POV

KIBA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I'M A HYUUGA DAMMIT, well maybe not a _true_ Hyuuga but still, PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" I hollered as we raced through the village. Within momejts we were at Ichiraku's. Wait Ichiraku?

"Kiba what are-" Suddenly Sasuke stepped out and took me from Kiba. It was _not_ a gentle exchange mind you. Without a word Sasuke took off as well through the village. I gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly as we flew over some buildings a landed in the middle of a road. Shino met us here and like the last time, took me without a word. I was becoming rather annoyed with this but realized my opinion didn't matter on this. Soon I had gone from Shino in the clearing, to Neji, by the hokage monument, to Lee by the waterfall ( that wasn't fun) and finally Naruto took me from Lee at his apartment.

As Naruto sped off somewhere I started to realize something. All the places that I was manhandled and forced to, were my favorite/hang out spots in Konoha. _'What the hell is going on? Are they planning a surprise party or something?'_ No that can't be it. My birthday isn't for another month and a half. _'Then what?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Naruto jumping the wall of the village.

"What the fuck Naruto there was an entrance _right there!_ " He grinned down at me but didn't stop his steady leaping. Within moments we had arrived in a clearing with an old tree house built in the middle tree.

"Wait isn't this..." I stared with wide eyes as everyone slowly came out of the bushes and smiled fondly at the place. We were at the clearing where we all played with Yota back when we were kids.

"Sorry bout that!" Naruto grinned while rubbing his neck sheepishly. I stared in amazement at the clearing in front of us. Ever since Yota's strange disappearance we all came back here every now and then to remember the fun times we had with the strange kid.

"What's going on here? Why did you bring me here?" I asked in confusion. "And why did y'all go on that big ass detour? That's not necessarily the quickest way here ya know!" I huffed with my hands on my hips. Everyone avoided my eyes, seeming to have found the ground more intresting.

"Tsunade was at y'all's house. They want to send you to Suna to marry the Kazekage." Sasuke, the ever so blunt asshole stated after it was clear no one else would. I stared in shock/horror before busting out laughing. I stopped after realizing no one else was laughing with me, not even Naruto.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

 **Ok so once again I have started ANOTHER story! This one is kinda based off of Teebeemee shades of cool. ya know, same concept? highkey recomend btw. she's a bombass writer. anyway hope you like the first chapter and please review. as yall have seen in previous stories i seriously suck at the small boring parts so please help out!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I stared in bewilderment at my friends around me. I couldn't believe my ears. Why would Tsunade send me away to marry someone I've never met? Okay well no technically I have met him but we low key killed each other in our minds so I try not to count it ( plus not a single person knew about that encounter with the red headed demon, I was off on my own at night and would get my ass beat if they knew I was out alone). But no one started laughing and it wasn't April. I stared in dismay at Naruto, my best friend, but he avoided my eyes.

"Amaya!" Everyone looked over as Hinata came bursting through the trees with tears In her eyes. She ran up and hugged me as Tsunade and the elders came strolling in like they were simply taking a walk in the park. I glared at the elders. We never really got along. Stupid old hags.

"Amaya Tsukino you have been ordered to move to Sunakagure and marry the Kazekage" The female elder ( never bothered to learn their names) said in that raspy voice of hers.

"On whose orders? Certainly not the Kazekage?" I questioned. I nearly toppled forward from the force of Sakuras blow as she snapped at me to respect the elders. The old lady glared daggers at me before clearing her throat and continuing.

" We the Hidden leaf council and the hidden sand council decided this to help strengthen relations between the two villages" She all but snarled. Strengthen relations my ass. If that were the case they could've just sent Naruto over there! His gay ass has more relation to the Kazekage then me! I glared at them before turning and taking off into the forest. No one dared to follow me.

A month later and I'm standing at the village gates, everyone crowded around me for the final goodbye. Miname was crying her eyes out and rerunning ( again) through a list of things I knew how to cook and reminding me how to take care of myself (despite me being a full fledged ninja and always being away from home). Tears were streaming down my cheeks as everyone was talking about the good times we all shared and about how they were going to miss me. Tsunade was there too, staring at me with a bitter sweet smile on her face. I knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't agree with any of this what with me being only 18 and never having met the fucker, but I knew as well as any that it was out of her hands.

" Now Amaya, I know that people have said the Kazekage has changed but you still need to be careful. If he tries ANYTHING then you give him hell you got it?" Miname said sternly. It was true. People ( including Naruto) all said the Kazekage changed for the better after meeting our favorite blonde idiot but I still didn't know him. How the fuck do I marry someone I've never met? I literally have to be supervised anytime I meet someone new and now they are sending me to marry someone alone?? Damn being an adult sucks. With a sigh I stepped out of Minames reach and looked at everyone one last time. Who knows when I'll get to see them again? I bit back the tears as I waved my final goodbye before turning around and walking through the gates for the last time as a Hidden Leaf ninja.

Okay, whose fucking idea was it to let me go somewhere _I've never been before_ on my fucking _own!_ I knew the trip was supposed to be three days but I'd already been out here for a whole ass week stuck in this damn desert! The forest was easy, just follow the smell of the sand and walla! But out here I was practically blind. Sand was everywhere and the winds were sharp and fierce. Being a wise ass I didn't listen to Kakashi-Sensei when he told me to bring cover for my eyes and face. I really regretted leaving my glasses and mask behind. Kami I'm a fucking idiot for thinking the freaking DESERT wasn't going to be bright and crazy. _Oh, it's me but in land form._ I shook my head and kept walking straight hoping I'd reach the gates eventually. _Going straight has never failed me before, hopefully now won't change._ I stopped. _Oh shit! What if they think I ran away! Then Suna is gonna get mad at Konoha and then there's gonna be a war and then I'll have to go rushing in and explain what happened and-_ wait if I explained what happened then Naruto will NEVER let me live down that I got lost in a desert of all places! Screw it, they can fight; no way in hell am I letting them know I got lost. _Kami save me_ i pleaded. I looked to the sky and saw the sun was setting again. _Damn another day gone._ With a sigh I hunkered down into a hole and prayed that tomorrow I would finally be free of this god forsaken desert.

My eyes sprung open and I snapped up as hands grabbed at my arm. Within moments I had my sword drawn, ready to slice the motherfucker in half that tried to grab me. Completely forgetting I was in a desert I tried to jump but slipped as my foot sunk into the sand. I landed with a thud and held my sword up threateningly to show my attacker that I wasn't gonna back down. I could only make out his silhouette in the darkness and every sense in my body was screaming at me to run. This wasn't a normal person, their silhouette was all bulky and spikey. The figure just loomed over me with out moving or saying a word. Nope, time to get the fuck away. With a screech I kicked out my legs at the figures legs and punched their chest as they came crashing down on me. I heard a surprise sqwak and barely had time to roll out of the way before I was squished underneath this abomination. With a jolt I realized that I hadn't touched fur or skin, but sand. I stared in shock while the figure struggled to sit up. Nope, bye bitch! With a final shove I took off into the desert, using the few seconds I gained from the final shove ( a childish move I know but hey if it works it works) screaming like the banshee id been called all my life. I got maybe forty yards before I was thrown to the ground with a heavy force on my back. I clawed and kicked at the sand, bucking my hips like a wild bull trying to shake my attacker off. But once again I felt no skin or fur, just sand. It wasn't till I stopped squirming that I realized my attacker wasn't on me, but I was buried in sand. _What the fuck? Why did all this sand bury me? Where did it come from?_ Wait no stupid question. Of course it came from the desert. But how did it get on top of me? _Did a ninja attack me?_ But if that were the case then why did they suddenly attack me? Why did they disappear like that without killing me or asking questions? My head felt dizzy with all the possibilities. My muscles were protesting from the sudden use, and my eyes felt heavy from exhaustion. _Damn, if I ever encounter that asshole again imma rip him apart for waking me up. Like seriously dude, who the fuck attacks someone in their sleep? Fucking low blowing ass coward_. With a yawn I closed my eyes right there in the middle of no where.

I woke up the next morning to the suns blinding light and beating rays. My back felt like it was on fire and my lower half was buried in sand. With a groan I sat up and shook out my clothes. Standing up I looked around only to nearly tumble over in surprise at the giant wall looming in front of me. _Was that there last night? What the heck they saw me being attacked and didn't say shit! Stupid fucks need to work on their damn hospitality"_ I pouted as I gathered my things and walked closer to the wall. This must be the sand village, what else would be in a desert?, but where was the gate? The guards? Wait, don't tell me I'm on the wrong side! I groaned and ran a hand down my face in exasperation. Great, more walking. Before I could take a step however Kunai suddenly landed at my feet. With a yowl I stumbled back and drew my sword ( again) and stared up at the wall. _Da fuck is their problem? Is this how they treat their future wife-leader? Oh Tsunade is soooo gonna hear about this the minute I get my hands on some fucking paper!_ I glared as two jonin jumped down and faced me.

" Who are you and what business do you have with the hidden sand?" The taller one asked. He was about 6" with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He would've been attractive if he weren't, ya know, threatening me with a fucking kunai.

"Who are you and what business do you have throwing kunai at me?" I hissed. I was hot, tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a fucking bath and god dammit these two fucks weren't doing anything to help my temper. The smaller one stepped forward threateningly but I held my ground. I may be small but I could definitely raise hell if I needed to. My ears grew hot as I recalled last night. I had resorted to childish measures to get away. God I fucking hoped to kami they didn't see that.

"We asked first. Answer or leave"

" Fine if you must know you nosy ass shit, I was sent here to meet with your stupid Kazekage." I snapped. The two guards bristled in anger at my words. I'm sure they would've attacked had it not been for a sharp voice calling our attention.

" Daisuke, Minashi stop! She is our guest!" A tall women with blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails was walking out from a hole in the wall. _Wait a minute when the fuck did that hole get there? Oh fuck she's still talking._

"This is our guest we've been patiently waiting on" she gave me a look before continuing. " Amaya-San if you'll come with me we will get you situated" the guards mouths were dropped to the floor but they quickly bowed to the women and moved aside. Hm, this women must have power here. I stuck out my tongue at the guards before scurrying off after the much taller women. I laughed as I heard the taller guard grumble something to his companion before we entered the hole. I looked around in rapt fascination at the wall, having split in two, before I realized this was the gate to the village. _Clever._ I padded along silently beside the women ( Temari I think she said her name was) barely listening to her as I studied my new home. The streets were bustling with activity and people milled about their daily lives. I felt pretty fucking exotic what with all the stares I was getting. I pouted as I heard a kid ask his mother who I was. I didn't look THAT different from them. My skin was a bit paler ya but I still had light brown hair. Maybe it was my eyes? They were an unusually bright blue. Maybe my clothes? Well excuse me for not wearing the latest suna fashion. I puffed out my cheek as more and more people crowded the streets to see the new kid in town.

"And this is where you'll be staying." _Shit._ I zoned back in and stared up at the giant two story building in front of me.

"Here? Don't you think this is overkill? I'm tiny and I hate to clean so don't come over then." I looked at her with a blank face. It dropped when I saw the blank face she was giving me.

"What?" I asked. Why was she looking at me like that? They are the ones who stuck little ole me in a giant ass house.

"You'll be staying here with me and my two brothers, one of which you'll be marrying. They did tell you about the marriage." _Oh, now I look like a dumbass._

"Nope they just sent me here to take your Kazekages virginity and leave" I said in deadpan. I nearly choked at Temaris face.

"Relax relax I'm kidding!" I squealed as I broke out in laughter. Temari huffed and straightened herself before giving me a pointed look.

"My brothers are out of the house for the day so that you can take time to get used to it. Just let me know when your comfortable and I'll tell them they can come home. But I'll be back around 7:30pm to take you to meet Gaara."

"Who?"

"Gaara"

"Whose Gaara?"

"My youngest brother and the Kazekage..."

"Oh... that's his name?" Temari just stared at me like she couldn't believe her ears. Well it's not my fault I didn't know the dudes name. I only ever heard him be called Kazekage or the one-tailed jinchuriki. It's not like I asked him his name that night all those years ago either. With a sigh Temari turned to leave.

"Just be ready by 7:30 please?" She asked. I waved her off before going inside the house. I shook off my Sandels and looked around. Directly in front/ right of the door was the living room with the kitchen on the left. In front of me was a staircase leading up to the second floor. I walked up it and looked down the hall. Doors lined the wall on both sides. _This house is so plain. Where's all the family photos or paintings? Where's the fucking_ color. That's one thing that bothered me about this village. The lack of color was sure to send me in a frenzy. I opened the doors to each room trying to find one that was unoccupied. Finally, I opened the last door at the end of the hall on the right and found it to be unused. _Damn I'm pretty sure she said there was only three of them so why do they have such a big ass house? Maybe they have live in maids? No I'm sure one of them wouldve come out and greeted me then. Hm maybe they like to play hide and seek._ I threw my bag down and started hanging my clothes up in the closet and drawer. My face fell as I realized this room was totally opposite of my room back home. It still had a nice view and balcony and a big bed, but it wasn't wild and funky like I wanted it. I made a mental note to fix that later. Brushing it off I headed down the hall to the bathroom.

An hour later I opened the bathroom door and let the steam flow out. Not worrying about anyone seeing me since I knew I had the house to myself I walked down the hall naked to the kitchen to grab a snack. I usually layed in bed naked and let my hair dry so it wasn't weird for me. _Hm I'll probably need to stop that now that I'm here. Don't want the wrong brother to see me. I wonder if this Gaara guy is the possessive type?_ I scrunched up my nose in distaste. Not like it mattered. He obviously doesn't like me right now ( id be creeped the fuck out if he did) and I highly doubt he would fall for me so it's not like it should matter. I pouted as I realized I was stuck with one guy forever now. I've never even had a boyfriend before! Sure I've kissed guys and had sex on missions but I've never had the chance to actually date. Damn, this sucks. I'm getting married and have no clue what the fuck to do. Hopefully he's in the same boat so I'm not left looking like a complete dumbass. I was so focused that I didn't notice the person walking by outside. I heard a crash and quickly ducked down below the counter. Crap! I haven't even met my future husband yet and already someone's seen me naked! I slowly rose my head up to peer out the kitchen window to try and see who this person was. Maybe if I can lure them inside I can hit them hard enough to give them amnesia. Wait no, I doubt Temari would be pleased with me whacking the villagers. I looked outside and saw a boy about my age staring wide eyed into the window at me. My face grew hot with embarrassment as I grabbed a kitchen towel to cover my boobs with. I didn't have a huge rack like Ino and Hinata but I sure as hell wasnt as small as Ms. no-tits Sakura. Making sure the towel was firmly in place I slowly opened the window and called out to the peeping Tom.

"Hey you, who are you and what are you doing looking in at my house?" I asked as confidently as I could. It took the poor guy a few seconds to answer for he was still gwaking at me.

" wait your house? But this is the Kazekages house?" He asked in confusion.

" Ya it's my house now to though. I don't know what all I can share with you yet so don't ask questions! What's your name anyway?"

" Rin"

" Oh, Hello Rin. I'm Amaya."

"Hello... do you always walk around naked like that?"

"Why, like what you see?" He choked on his spit.

" No no no, I mean not no as in I don't like it but like no I'm not a creep I swear! It's just strange is all"

"Well you look pretty fit so you must be a ninja. And this is what you call strange?" He looked at me in exasperation.

" look dude I gotta go get dressed, just don't go around telling people about this okay? I'll slice you open and feed your insides to the cats if you do" He paled as I waved goodbye and closed to window. Crouching down I took off the towel and crawled on the floor to the stairs and quickly bolted to the top back to my room.

I paused the tv and stared at the door as I heard a light knock. Looking at the clock I realized it was already 7:30 and Temari was here to take me to finally meet this Gaara dude. With a groan I got up and opened the door. Temari stood on the other side and looked down at me in exasperation.

"What are you wearing!?"

"Clothes?" I looked down at my outfit and wondered what was wrong. I didn't feel the need to wear my ninja clothes since I was only meeting this dude, so I wore my civilian clothes. It was just a simple black t-shirt with red roses, ripped jeans, and converse. What was the big deal?

" Your going to meet your new leader and future husband and your dressed like that?"

" Da fuck is wrong with my outfit? What's it matter what he sees me in? He'll be seeing me naked soon so I highly doubt my clothes are gonna matter" Temaris face grew as red as the roses on my shirt at my words. Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to his sister of all people but still. I can get freaky and sexual and these people have gotta learn it sometime.

"what ever just come on. He's finishing up a meeting so he'll be waiting for us by the time we get there. "

I trailed behind her and looked around the village again at the new part I was in. Like before it was all the same. Dull and bland with no bright color. It's amazing this town isn't depressed and emo what with all the dull colors. I noticed Temari kept a firm grip on my wrist, probably realizing I have a tendency to zone out. I had no doubt in my mind Tsunade warned them I had a habit of wandering off on my own. I wonder what else she warned them about? My eyes grew round as I looked up at Temari. _Do they know?_ I shook my head. I doubt it. She would've said something by now if she did. After what felt like ages we reached a tall building with the wind symbol carved into the side of it. _The Kazekage tower_. I peered up at the little window at the very top, trying to see in, but I was to short. Temari led me inside and up a winding staircase to the top floor. I made a mental note to use the wall next time. I peered over the ledge down to the bottom and wondered how the hell the secretary managed to run up and down this thing every day. I frowned. _He's not gonna have an affair with his secretary is he?_ Love or not I'm not gonna stand for cheating. She wasn't that attractive when we passed her. For all I know this guy is ugly as fuck. Oh god please don't let him be ugly. Temari knocked on the door and waited for permission before entering. _But she's his sister... I hope he doesn't expect me to knock_.

Well, he definitely isn't ugly. He's actually very attractive. His hair was a bright red and was wild and spikey. He had dark rings around his ( very beautiful cyan) eyes. His hands were folded in front of him and he rested his perfectly chiseled chin on his laced fingers. Ah, I'm marrying an emo panda. Great.

"Amaya, this is Gaara the Kazekage and your future husband." He continued to stare at me without blinking. After a few minutes I became fed up with his staring.

"Well hello to you to you red headed fuck. I take it the meeting wore out your tongue since your not speaking? You'll need to strengthen your tongue then if you wanna be kissing me cuz I can go for hours." Temari gasped and Gaaras eyes grew huge.

"Oh my god" I gave a huge grin.

 _Y'all asked for this._

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, like I say on every story, I fucking suck at updating. Literally just made this chapter tonight cuz I was on here and got a crazy idea for the chapter lol. Like always my stories don't follow the story plot but will have some of the events so don't get mad if shit happens out of order. I'm starting to get new and fun ideas for this story so hopefully I can continue to update more often. Just keep telling me how you like it and as always throw in some ideas to help! Thank y'all so much for the support and hope you liked the chapter!**_


End file.
